


flirting our way to the finish line

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just friends, just talking about their lives.  Until the moment they're not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flirting our way to the finish line

**Author's Note:**

> Written as slightly spoilerish spec fic the week between 6x07 and 6x08. When we knew they'd be getting back together and married next week, but not how that would go. Also [here](http://the-multicorn.tumblr.com/post/111596207940/fic-flirting-our-way-to-the-the-finish-line) on tumblr.

It’s still early when Kurt gets home from his double date with Walter.  He’d been planning to stay out longer, maybe even get some making out in, but he’s been distracted on and off all night thinking of how distressed Blaine had looked in the choir room.  He’s not going to push there - not about them.  But they’re still friends, he thinks, aren’t they, even if the line they’ve been walking is uncertain and strange?  He can definitely at least send a text.

Non-committal, he thinks, is the way to go.   _So that was weird, in the choir room.  Are you doing okay?_

~

Blaine’s staring at the ceiling, again, in his parents’ house.  He’s feeling a lot better, at least, than the last time he kept doing that.  He doesn’t hate himself.

Maybe Kurt, though -

Oh, who is he kidding.  He can’t.  He loves Kurt, and Kurt doesn’t want him, after all, and it’s fine.  He’s gotten over this heartbreak before; he knows he’ll be okay.

Maybe he should go back to Dave.  If Dave would even take him back.  It’s tempting.  But no, he thinks, that wouldn’t really be fair to anyone.  Like his therapist had said, he can do this on his own.  Just, maybe, tomorrow.

He breathes in, breathes out.  Then his phone buzzes, and - wow.  It’s a text from Kurt.  He’s anxious as he clicks to read it, but still, he has to know -

_So that was weird, in the choir room.  Are you doing okay?_

Of course.  Just a friendly message from a friend.  And he’s so torn - he almost wants to pour out his heart, if only he could know that Kurt would hold it.  To say everything he would’ve said in the choir room, if only Walter hadn’t come in.  And his instinct, pushing that back, is just to say ‘I’m fine.’  To slap the band-aid back on the wounds of his heart, so even if he’s bleeding out slowly at least no one will see.  But he doesn’t want to be isolated like that, after all.  It’s hard to say anything like this, when he doesn’t know what the response will be, what it will mean, but he eventually settles on  _it’s complicated_ , and hits send.

_Do you want to talk about it?_  Kurt replies.

Not really, Blaine thinks.  Not if I just found the answer without asking anyway.  He doesn’t want pity over this, or even sympathy.  But even with everything, he can’t help still wanting to talk to Kurt.  Just… to talk.  It always makes him feel that little bit better, no matter what else is going on.

_Lima Bean, after school, tomorrow?  3 PM?_  he sends.

_I’ll get Rachel to watch the kids. It’s a date._

~

Kurt’s at the Lima Bean exactly on time.  He’s not nervous; there’s nothing strange about this, two friends meeting for coffee.  Even if Blaine did kiss him and then run away the last time they were alone.  But he’s not hoping for anything, and really, that’s not even what he’s here for.  He spots Blaine waiting at their usual table - hopes he hasn’t been waiting too long - gets his drink, and comes on over.

Blaine’s watching him with a close-lipped smile, as Kurt slides himself into his seat.  ”So,” he says.  ”What’s up?”

"Dave and I broke up," Blaine says.

Which is - not something Kurt expected to hear.  He can’t even think how to react.  ”Oh!  I’m… sorry to hear that?” he says.

Blaine shrugs.  ”Don’t be.  It was a long time coming.”

Kurt blinks, confused.  ”How long were you two even together?  If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”

"No, not at all," Blaine says.  He shakes his head a little - amused?  Rueful?  Kurt just wishes he could tell.  "It was about - it would’ve been, hmm.  Our four months’ anniversary, next weekend.  But I don’t think we were ever gonna be, like, a great romance for the ages."

"Like you and I," Kurt says, unthinking, but Blaine catches his gaze and holds it.  Kurt feels an almost physical warmth, unexpectedly, from the connection there.

"Like you and I," Blaine echoes.  Kurt’s not sure what he means by that - it’s surely not - and he takes a gulp of his coffee, to buy a few seconds to think.  It’s still too hot, and scalds his mouth, but he swallows it anyway.  "So," Blaine says.  "What’s up with that guy you’re dating?  What’s his name, sorry, I don’t remember."

"Walter," Kurt supplies.  "Nothing much."  And Blaine’s not dating anyone anymore, and Kurt could swear he’s flirting back, but - could he make a move?  Should he?  Maybe Blaine doesn’t want that right now; maybe he wants some time to be alone - still, he can’t help but hint.  "We’re just killing time, taking things nice and slow.  We’re more like friends than anything, really."

"And is that what you want?" Blaine asks.

"Well, it was…" Kurt says.  When I got back to Lima and found that you were dating Karofsky.  When I just needed someone to spend time with, someone to distract me.  Now?  I have no clue what’s going on.

"But now?"

"I don’t know," Kurt says.  He feels paralyzed with indecision.  Is Blaine really asking what it sounds like he is; does he really want to know?  But Kurt wants to tell him, oh, so much, and it sounds like he’s at least open to hearing it.

Blaine’s hand is resting on the table between them, and Kurt puts his hand over it.  Blaine’s fingers curl up and into his, and he strokes the side of Blaine’s hand with his thumb.  Courage, he thinks.  After all.

"Actually, I do know what I really want.  Or should I say, who I really want."

"And what is that?" Blaine says.  His smile is encouraging, but Kurt wonders if he’s breathless, too, underneath.

"I understand if you don’t want to be with me," Kurt says.  "After how I broke your heart last time."  And he pauses, because he’s not quite sure where to go from there.  He knows what he feels, of course, but he doesn’t know how to put even a fraction of it into words.

"But?" Blaine asks.  Still wanting to hear it, at least, thank god.  So Kurt gives up all hope of being convincing and just blurts -

"But I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you?  I know it’s not very original, but - mmph."

Blaine is kissing him.  Again.  And it’s for real, this time, not the result of a trick or a misguided soon-to-be-regretted impulse, so he melts into it, as their faces move together, lips and breaths merging again.  Blaine’s tongue teases at his lips as they open, and both of Kurt’s arms come up around him to hold him tight.  He doesn’t ever want to let go.  And now, it seems, he doesn’t have to.

"Was that a yes?" he asks, breathless, when they break apart.

"Yes," Blaine says, quietly, blushing.

"Wow."  He’s aware he must look - and sound - ridiculous, but he can’t find it in him to care.

"I’m just so happy," Blaine says.  He looks almost as if he can’t believe it, and Kurt knows the feeling.  Definitely.

"You’re just so good at that."

Blaine ducks his head.  ”I guess so.”

"So… wait a minute," Kurt says.  Thinking back over what he’d said, just a minute ago.  "Did I just ask you to marry me again?"

"I’m not sure if that counted," Blaine says, teasing.  "This is the last time, after all."

"That’s what you think," Kurt retorts, "but I bet we’ll be old and gray and married for decades and still asking each other that question."

Blaine shakes his head.  ”As long as your answer’s always yes,” he says, fondly.

"Well, I don’t know about that," Kurt says, trying for deadpan but he just can’t keep it up in the face of the ebullience he feels, and falls into laughter.  "Yes.  Always.  Yes."


End file.
